Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 February 2017
03:14 :( 03:15 yes 03:16 It's ded cuz of me. :c 03:20 ...Hi? 03:20 hi~ 03:22 Oh hi 03:23 Sorry I was... "busy" 03:23 I 03:23 Fine by me. 03:23 I actually just took a crap. 03:24 :O 03:24 Hi~ 03:24 hive 03:24 Hive 03:24 worst time to show up 03:24 hi 03:24 Hi 03:25 hi is now the most used word in this chat 03:25 hi and ded 03:25 Hi, hi, hi... 03:25 @SE12 I thought ded is the most used word in this chat. (oh) 03:26 ded is number two 03:26 Iam? 03:26 hello is number three 03:26 :c 03:26 Well, bored. 03:27 strikethrough is the most used command 03:28 Because sarcasm is everywhere 03:29 Fairy is a girl And therefore she will lose to my Neptuna deck 03:30 What is your Neptuna deck anyways -_- 03:30 gravestone maybe 03:30 You wanna see it? 03:31 Yes. 03:31 It will spoil a bit of fun if a battle commences 03:31 Hi~ 03:31 hive 03:31 hello 03:31 Hi 03:32 At least we ended the strikethrough chain. 03:33 who said no? 03:33 ok (stop) 03:33 It's thyme to stop! 03:33 And hi~ 03:33 Filthy warp 03:33 I think bold is the second most used chat command. 03:34 and small the third, and big the fourth 03:34 how about italic? ;~; 03:34 fifth 03:34 Italic gets no love... 03:35 D; 03:36 ded 03:36 Chat is muerto 03:36 Not big sorpresa 03:37 Well, why not use all of them? 03:38 All combined. 03:38 is it possible? 03:39 maybe. 03:40 Well, that happened, but the small text? 03:40 idk 03:40 i put small too 03:40 maybe because I put it before big... 03:42 brb gonna do something. 03:42 Okay. 03:46 and it ded 03:46 The end. 03:47 not ded yet 03:48 it's ded. deal with it 03:49 k. :c 03:49 (Pain) 03:49 (deal with it) 03:49 It already is... 03:50 (shit) 03:52 well gtg 03:53 bie 03:53 bye 03:53 Bye~ 03:53 Bye 03:55 (bamboo shoot2) 03:55 You can't rename your account more than once. :c 03:55 Yeah, that's a problem. 03:56 For April Fools, I wanted to change my username, but... 03:57 nope. 03:57 Wait, you changed your username before? 03:57 Nope. 03:57 I can't change it back 03:58 Oh. 03:58 Sad, really. 03:59 hi 03:59 hi 04:00 Hi~ 04:03 Hi 04:03 hive 04:06 five people say hi 04:06 hi five lol 04:07 The "hi" chain! 04:07 04:08 bye 04:08 Now that I think about it 04:09 Would I actually use my gems for mulitpacks if they are IAP? 04:09 Fairy, is the multilpacks IAP for you or gem? 04:09 Gems. 04:09 wait it is iAP on iOS? 04:10 I got IAP on Ios 04:10 oh 04:10 But I'm not sure if everyone has to pay using real money on IOS 04:10 so it costs money on iOS 04:10 but it costs gems on Android 04:10 I see what ya did there pocap 04:10 Bluestacks for me also cost real money 04:10 oh 04:11 What's iAP? 04:11 In-app purchase 04:11 Iam? 04:11 You pay stuff using real cash 04:11 Wait 04:11 Might be because of my age 04:11 I doubt it. 04:11 Might be true 04:11 Hi~ 04:12 Have you tried exploiting the gems? 04:12 Might be because of time traveling. 04:12 hi 04:12 I did @Iama 04:12 @PL Hi~ 04:12 @IAM What do you mean? 04:12 Eh... 04:12 Why I am feeling useless? 04:12 Like you know, you time travel in heroes to get unlimited gems? 04:12 That is a bug 04:12 Yes, usually for multipacks but I don't do it anymore. 04:12 I don't time travel. 04:13 So it still cost gem for you? 04:13 idk 04:13 Did you check? 04:13 No 04:13 I haven't updated it since December. >:) 04:13 wait... 04:13 and thanks for fixing up my edits :p 04:13 Chat... is... active? 04:13 @IAM What edits? 04:14 Edits on heroes 04:14 I am worthy for a chat mods, but not rollback or diss mods 04:14 I don't think I'm worthy of rollback, but there are better targets than me, so I'm fine. 04:15 u r lmao 04:16 rly? 04:16 YES 04:16 Probably because SuperRacist hasn't edited an article since January. :P 04:17 Yay for you. 04:17 CWJ-D for chat mod 04:18 CWJ-D edits articles a lot. 04:18 No sarcasm. 04:18 He made over 2000 edits on PvZH articles alone, while I only have 500. 04:18 That is how much he did. 04:19 oh yeah 04:19 I mixed you up with him Because you both have similar usernames :p 04:19 Yeah, I know. 04:19 Compared to the other rollbacks, we're much worse at our job than him. 04:19 He sometimes steals my edits. >:( 04:20 Starts editing an article then message pops up saying that CWJ-D has already edited it... 04:20 04:21 Well, great. 04:21 It's kinda frustrating to see work go to waste. 04:21 It sometimes happen when I make HUGE edits. 04:21 rollback 04:22 Has anyone here used a chat announcement? 04:22 Well, only 3 people here can do it... 04:23 ;( 04:23 ded 04:23 Yay... 04:24 What's the purpose of Chat announcements? 04:24 Not sure how to use them. 04:24 k wait 04:25 Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat commands#ChatAnnouncements 04:25 But srsly, what's the point of it? Wouldn't it be much easier to, say, type normally? 04:26 Probably to get attention to everyone. 04:26 I can't do it though. ;( 04:26 Because you lack Chat Mod rights that is. 04:26 I know. 04:26 /announce nope. 04:26 See? 04:27 Basically you need to have the sun badge beside you. 04:27 "Stop with it being dead" Best quote 2017 04:27 Only me and Iama can do it. 04:27 Jester Zombie 04:27 Yep 04:27 And I should edit the weakness section 04:28 This is much more effective. 04:28 I think of the Chat Announcement being the quote feature :P 04:28 Hi~ 04:28 Hi 04:28 wb 04:29 Is it a peeve of mine when I see "me" and "I" getting mixed up together? 04:29 Hi 04:29 Also i forget to say i was got (primal wall-nut) :P 04:30 Really? I couldn't get Primal Wall-nut. Medal store doesn't want me to make him appear. 04:30 ? 04:30 (In PvZ2C) 04:30 oh 04:31 I couldn't get Primal Wall-nut either. :P 04:31 cuz I don't play PvZ2C 04:31 I did get Primal Sunflower, Primal Potato Mine and Roarasaur (Dinosaur Roar Grass) in there though. 04:32 Fairy, does Shrinking violet cost gem in international now? 04:32 Yes. 04:32 Yup. 04:32 I can get her in both versions now :P 04:32 Idc about it. 04:34 ...and is unaffected by Defensive End. 04:34 @IAM I think that's rather unnecessary to put for Kernel Corn (PvZH) 04:34 Well, i obtain Roarasaur throuhg spending 50 gems. 04:34 You don't mind if I remove that? 04:34 Might need to say it 04:34 Why? 04:34 It's self-explanatory 04:34 It is useful 04:34 Redundant 04:34 Sorry. 04:35 @TMH Really? It sounds more of a waste IMO. 04:35 It isn't even relevant. 04:35 @Fairy, i go to the seed slot spend 50 gems. 04:35 You mean that defensive end part? 04:35 Yes. 04:36 It's ok 04:36 ok 04:36 At least keep that the resuce radish part 04:36 Yeah. 04:36 @TMH Err...okay. 04:37 I want to get (cattail) but get Dino instead... 04:37 @IAM thx for notifying me of a page I haven't edited in ages. :P 04:38 Oh now I remember that being the Plant Slot! I have 400 gems for the multi-slot one. 04:38 Speaking of multi stuff, I wonder how many Legendaries can one get in PvZH, 10 + 1 multipack. 04:38 I got three B-Rexes... 04:39 Probably around 2-5 legendaries. 04:39 or heroes 04:39 I'm considering not using the 400 gems in PvZ2C until a new plant comes out, and for PvZH...maybe buy one. 04:39 Still can't believe someone got 3 heroes in a single premium pack O_O. 04:39 That's BS. 04:40 Then again, it's RNG-based. 04:40 The whole game itself is RNG-based (Not completely). 04:41 Not completely? 04:41 Yep 04:41 not 100% 04:42 It costs x and has x/x stats with a random ability. 04:42 That's RNG. 04:44 Starting to die... 04:44 nooo 04:44 "Stop with it being dead" 04:45 Hi? 04:45 Hi. 04:45 Hi~ 04:45 Hello. 04:46 I'm getting a PC next month. 04:46 Nice! 04:46 Why? 04:47 Laptop to be specific and because it will be my birthday. :) 04:47 Happy 11-month belated birthday 04:47 I actually used 50 gems on the Cattail Slot in PvZ2C and got Pumpkitch (pumpkin witch) . 04:48 I will play PvZ2 with Nox App Player and finally make my own Roblox and Pokemon rom hacks. 04:48 I hear Pumpkitch (?) is good. 04:48 Pumpkin Witch 04:48 Yay? She's a Hypno-shroom rip-off though and International PvZ2 is getting a rip-off for him too... 04:48 YAY, 04:48 Caulipower. 04:48 And I call Pumpkin Witch as Pumpkitch, hope you don't mind :P . 04:49 I have Caulipowdr,but he's only a sun sprite for now... :( 04:49 p/ 04:49 Hi~ 04:49 o/ Hi 04:50 Hi 04:50 Hi~ 04:50 What pokemon rom hack should I make when I get my PC? 04:50 GBA version of Sun and Moon :P . 04:50 But then...eh, can be a bad idea. 04:50 Hi~ 04:51 Hi 04:51 ;) I'm also getting a 3DS emulator too for my PC,but I will see if I can try though. 04:51 Hi NIck 04:51 Where's Brainzzwhatevzz? (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 04:52 Sleeping in peace :P 04:52 I wanted to make a DS remake of FRLG. 04:53 gtg 04:53 bye 04:53 Rest In Peace 04:53 Bye then~ 04:53 What? 04:53 Nick, I lost to one go gamesterd's solar flare deck 04:53 Got any counter to that? 04:54 If anybody wants you can be in the rom hack as a trainer or something. 04:55 :( I have a feeling it will be hard making the hack,(I'm only 13) 04:57 nick? 04:57 Did you have any counter in mind? 04:57 BRB. 04:57 Hmm.... 04:59 What about using that zombie I forgot whose name that has the brainy and hearty class. 05:00 Test. 05:03 Ded 05:04 Indeed 05:04 @Iama What counter? 05:04 Hi 05:07 R.I.P :p dead 05:07 Heya 05:08 Hi 05:08 So.. 05:08 I'm going to do a rom hack. 05:08 On pokemon. 05:08 Btw that zombies name is rustbolt 05:09 I forgot XD. 05:09 I hadn't played PvZH in a while. 05:09 Heya 05:09 hi 05:11 Captain combustile is a bad hero 05:11 https://discord.gg/FbeCr 05:11 PvZfan100 would appreciate it if you joined his Discord server. 05:12 And z mech 05:13 Back. 05:14 And back. 05:14 And back 05:14 With Iama not responding me responses 05:14 *my 05:14 @Nick It's actually a counter for Gamester's Solar Flare deck if I'm not mistaken for the tournament. 05:17 SF has no amphibious plants 05:19 GTG 06:07 ~ VeXJL is going to idle temporarily because he's making a thread. ~ 06:07 Ah shit I was going to tell Fairy that she should close some threads... 06:07 teehee 06:13 teehee 06:14 Hi nick. 06:14 Supbacks 06:14 I'm busy now. 06:16 Ded 06:16 (o ͜ʖo) 06:17 sorry 06:29 hive 06:29 .... 06:30 Also, did nick left? 06:30 ye 06:30 dang 06:31 ^ 06:31 I got an error while creating a thread. >:( 06:31 ~ VeXJL rages ~ 06:32 Welp 06:33 There goes my chance of having Nick highlight my thread. 06:33 Unless it goes wrong anyways. 06:35 VeXJL, which is worse? Zombot 1000 plus teleport or zombot 1000 + Mixed-up gravedigger? 06:36 Zombot 1000 + Teleport 06:36 oh yeah, it's cheaper 06:36 More people have Grave Buster than Brainana. 06:37 and they always guess right. 06:37 you said what just now 06:37 nvm 06:37 I'm confused 06:37 bye 06:37 bive.... 06:37 My screen cleared itself 06:38 before I could read what you said 06:38 bye 06:38 I didn't meant closing chat. 06:38 oh 06:38 *mean 06:39 kek 06:39 Try not to hate me. 06:43 I just hope to earn teleport for my rustbolt deck 06:50 It's like "Oh, you're doing a massive edit on a page? How about I just fuck you up and not let you save your edits?" 06:51 I contacted Support and Jack, so I hope this goes away soon. 06:52 Peashooter 06:52 ... 06:52 kek that template work 06:53 What template tho? 2017 02 12